bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Koko Josephine St. Jean
(( AUTHOR NOTE: I had to make a native Canadian! We need more natives! I don't know if I've written to little or too much. Tell me if I balanced it right or wrong. I have a feeling that I'm doing better, but Koko will only be used on BFW for now.)) ''This fan based character is based off the game ''BULLY ''and was created by ''Krasnoi Zvezdy Full Name: Koko Josephine St. Jean Nickname: Josephine (name her father calls her) Age: 16 in present 2006/ 15 before the arrival of Jimmy Hopkins Birthday: February 12, 1992 Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight. Height: 5' 0" Weight: 125 lbs Race: Inuit (Inuktitut), and has some French blood in her. Language: French (she was born and raised in Quebec), as well as Inuktitut (her main language) and English. Skin tone: dark Eye Color: black Hair Style: Curled by a curling iron. Her hair extends to her mid-back. Hair Color: black brown Facial Features: almond shaped eyes, small eyelids, thin eyelashes, thin face (not bone thin), prominent nose, feminine lips, normal ears. Defining Features: her lips Body Shape: buxom, thick legs and arms (just a little thick, not fat), and is busty (not a double D), wears a small C-cup bra. However, she does wear push-up bras to make her boobs look bigger when they actually droop. Outfits Summer Uniform: white satin ruffled blouse, Aquaberry sweater vest, ruffled Aquaberry skirt, 3 in. heeled silver sandals (bejeweled), pink jeweled fingernails, diamond cross necklace and earrings, white diamond encrusted waist belt S. Casual: cream dress with a ribbon belt and lace hem, cream 3in. heels. Winter Uniform: same as summer uniform only with a longer sleeved blouse and a white fur coat, hat and hand muffs, and closed toe shoes. W. Casual: light blue ribboned dress with petticoats, tights, with fur coat, hat and hand muffs Vehicles Scooter: classic 1950s red Italian Vespa. Personality Info Mannerisms: She's so rude that she quotes “Bitch please” often, and states that she's the queen and everyone must rule under her command. Everything to her must be the exact way she wants it to be. She also prefers to eat things fresh and organic, and does not eat anything artificial, because of this, she doesn't agree with Pinky having an entire ice-cream factory all to herself. Traits: proper, tidy, organized, demanding, fancy, flexible, bitchy, raver, competitive Most Pronounced Trait: Organized, if anything is out of place, she will be pissed. Hidden Trait: Raver. Her older brother brought her into Rave culture and dancing. He taught her how to do hard and jump style moves. She secretly owns a pair of flashy phat-pants that would be considered disgraceful to the Preps. Koko has also tried out drugs such as LSD and Ecstasy a few times. Worst Trait: Bitchy, she will nag, complain, if not tear out her hair when things don't go her way. Goals: to become a hip-hop singer and dancer Fears: fighting, getting hurt, cemeteries, going to hell, the Greasers (most specifically Johnny Vincent) Hobbies: tumbling, hip hop dancing, cheer, some gymnastics. She does NOT do boxing, she's afraid of getting hurt. Beliefs: Catholic/ “Diamonds are a girl's best friend.”, and Inuit legends and spirits Passions: Admiring her rose garden, hip hop dancing, getting her nails done, cheer (of course), tending to her Dove Things she likes: Anything that is bejeweled, satin, fur, lacy, or with ruffles, seasonal holidays, tea parties, spiders and going to Raves, white roses. Things she hates: When things are unorganized and not tidy, people that refer to her as an Eskimo, or if someone touches any of her belongings in her room, and butterflies (she considers them to be ugly creatures). Favorite food: chocolate/peanut butter ice cream Favorite drink: a fine bottle of Italian soda. Favorite animal: Dove. She actually owns a trained white dove named Rose and believes that it's a symbol of purity and heaven. She loves Rose. Hangouts: The beach, lighthouse, Old Bullworth Vale neighborhood (current residence), the ice cream parlor, Aquaberry outlet store, and even in front of Russell's house (just kidding, she's too scared to do it XD ) Rate out of 10 Endurance: 3/10 She exercises by doing laps and stretching in cheer practice. Strength: 1/10 She can do flips and cartwheels, but she cannot fight at all. Intelligence(Left): 4/10 She'll get one A, mostly Bs and one C for her grades. She has a hard time with Art and cannot do anything artistic. Intelligence(Right): 4/10 she's can be mean against others, but she always watches her tongue and tone when the Greasers are near. Honesty: 2/10 she lies somewhat to her parents on one specific thing (she goes to Raves), and also lies at school to get away with situations easily. Compassion: 2/10 she's kind-hearted and polite to her native people, friends, family and servants. However, she's spiteful and nasty to anyone else under her first-class and athletic status. Beauty: 8/10 she has a plain face 4/10, but when her own personal, professional hairstylist and makeup artist steps in, she has the best of looks off expensive makeup brands, thicker eyelashes, eyeliner, natural colored eyeshadow, lip gloss, curled hair, blinged out nails and jewelery. It makes her look like a pop-star celebrity. (Sorry for the detail, but that's how good her beauty is when it's enhanced. Social Status Sports: Cheerleading Team Position: Flyer Clique: Preppies Friends: Jocks and Preps (of course). She's mostly friends with Casey, Kirby, and Bif. Enemies: Greasers (her worst fear) Crush: some of the Bullies, but her main crush is Russell. However she's terribly shy around him and doesn't know how to react, so when she sees Russell, Koko will scream and run away. Russell doesn't get her strange behavior. When she watches Russell fight, she cheers him on, and also mentioned to him once (with all of her brave little heart) that he should be on the football team. Koko also stalks Russell and hides in secretive places to watch him from afar. Outlook on Life: “I am the queen! I rule first and Pinky rules beside me!” Biography: Koko was born in Quebec, Canada to her mother Ahnah and father Gage St. Jean. Both of them are natives, however, Koko's father is half French. Koko also has a brother named Poallu who is nineteen. Their wealth began in 1853 when Gage's great-great-great-great-grandfather from an Inuit village opened up one of Canada's most famous fashion brand stores called “Poissant” in Quebec. Throughout the growing century descending into the next, the popularity of fine luxury clothing from Poissant spread over Canada as four more stores opened up in four other provinces. Later by 1957, they opened up another store in France and in 1981, Las Vegas, Nevada. Koko is a model for her Father's family owned business and is always shown posing in the Poissant fashion catalog for teens. Her mother studied hard in highschool and college university to become an interior designer. Her works are usually featured in magazines for homes. Her brother Poallu is a hip-hop music artist and is creates music for famous singers. He's been doing his job ever since he was eighteen. However, in 2000, Ahnah and Gage filed for divorce. Koko's mother resided in a penthouse in New Orleans, Louisiana, while the children stayed in Quebec. Her father had to move down to Bullworth to help out with their newly built store, and bought a French styled home in Old Bullworth Vale, and it was one of the biggest houses in the neighborhood. Koko went to a girl's private school for a while before she attended Bullworth academy at age thirteen. Her father introduced Koko to all of the other wealthy children in the neighborhood, and that's when she met Tad and all of the other Preppies. She joined them at school and began to wear Aquaberry. She also met Russell as she was walking pass other houses, and that's how she started her crush and membership. Category:Abandoned Characters